1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a method of sharing a service provided to neighboring user equipment in a wireless communication system and an apparatus therefore.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a communication between user equipments in a short range communication is defined by a peer-to-peer form. These communication agents perform a communication with each other in a manner that a random access scheme is defined and regulated between the communication agents. It is not necessary to consider that either of the communication agents is actually connected to a public internet network. On the other hand, a communication in a cellular network should be defined as a communication between a base station and a user equipment or a communication between existence equivalent to the base station and the user equipment. And, all actions related to the communication are controlled by the base station or the existence equivalent to the base station. Under this regulation, the cellular network has a structure capable of obtaining maximum throughput in a manner of restricting the action of all user equipments based on a constant rule.
On the other hand, an over-ruled aspect may exist in the regulation according to a channel environment of a user equipment and the like. For instance, since a base station determines the power to be consumed by a user equipment for transmitting a same data traffic and the base station controls all behaviors of the user equipment necessary for transmitting the same data traffic, even a short range communication should be operated in a manner that a base station is positioned in the middle.